Heavenly Marks Family
History and Position When Nie Li is reborn the Heavenly Marks Family is the weakest of the twelve aristocrat families in Glory City, it is also one of the oldest.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn 【TDG】Chapter 54 – Miracle Meridian Hands They can trace their history back to the Snow Wind Empire’s era. Their family’s ancestor was one of the ten great lords at that time.【TDG】Chapter 68 – Unrivalled Treasure Though they are currently an aristocratic family, only the House Master has the title of Count. If the House Master were to pass away, and no one else was able to obtain a title, the family would lose their aristocrat rank. Although the family comes together in times of crisis, there are many internal struggles between the eight separate branches.【TDG】Chapter 58 – Genius Class’s Student? Following Nie Li's rise in power, the Heavenly Marks Family's wealth and prestige skyrocketed. They are treated with the greatest respect and no longer struggle to maintain their property.【TDG】Chapter 179 – Prestige After Ye Mo returns to Glory City the engagement between Nie Li and Ye Ziyun is made official. The Heavenly Marks Family made a big show of bringing countless treasures as betrothal gifts in a large parade.【TDG】Chapter 216 – Mysterious Egg Finances The family’s annual income is around six hundred thousand demon spirit coins, which is low for a ruling family. Their annual expenses are very large. Just the cost of the family children’s school fees would be around three hundred thousand demon spirit coins. Even still, they only request one third of the harvest from their members. Along with various other expenses the family often struggles to make ends meet and hold on to their title. Having no other choice, they have had to sell some of the family business to support themselves.【TDG】Chapter 5 – Alchemist? They mostly rely on farming and mountain herbs to support the five to six thousand members. After Nie Li angered the Sacred Family the Heavenly Marks family was severely pressured and lost a lot of business. However the Alchemy Association stepped in and countered the Sacred Family's actions. Currently the Alchemy Association is purchasing most of their herbs from the Heavenly Marks Family for 30% more then the market price. The Heavenly Marks family is confused by these events as they do not know of Nie Li's actions. Younger Generation No matter the struggle with finances, the Heavenly Marks family still manages to get all of the younger generation into Holy Orchid Institute. They did that because the House Master firmly believes that they have to let every single member of the younger generation get the largest amount of nurturing they can. There are currently 26 kids attending Holy Orchid Institute including Nie Li. Most of them are in the Intermediate and Senior level classes.【TDG】Chapter 53 – Return home Cultivation Technique The strongest warriors of the Heavenly Marks Family all have the "Physique of Heavenly Marks" soul form. The possibility of it appearing in a member is roughly around one percent. The original cultivation technique for the "Physique of Heavenly Marks" form was lost in the Age of Darkness.【TDG】Chapter 55 – Physique of Heavenly Marks When Nie Li learns his cousin Nie Yu has the "Physique of Heavenly Marks" soul form, he teaches her the first chapter of a capable cultivation technique from the Temporal Demon Spirit Book and makes her promise to keep it a secret. Property The family compound lies at the northern boarder of Glory City, fairly close to the outer wall. Though they have a large area of land in a valley, the resources are poor. The family’s castle is very worn and old. The outer wall has been extremely damaged, however, they do not have any money to repair it. The Alchemy Association later purchases a large courtyard near the City Lord’s Mansion for them.【TDG】Chapter 179 – Prestige Category:Families es:Familia Marcas Celestiales